Conveyor systems have been known to exist in the art which have been specifically used for conveying the goods from one location to another. There are conveyor systems that are driven by means that include but are not limited to mechanical, electrical and electromechanical. Further, there also conveyor systems that have been customised to handle specific tasks. There have been arrangements which have been provided for conveying the goods. The arrangements include but are not limited to roller bearings, roller mechanisms which have been arranged in complex constructions, often involving an integrated support for mounting the arrangement. The maintenance of these arrangements is difficult. Further, the entire arrangement has to be replaced in case of detection of a wear or a defect in a particular part of the construction. Also, the design of the conveyor system is elaborate that leads to occupation of large areas of work floor. Hence, there is a need for a conveyor system that is compact and flexible which has low maintenance and operating costs.